Saya Toshiki
by smiley 247
Summary: Saya, a pretty girl who loves basketball. You get to see her life when she moves in with her cousin and meets Kise. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: unfortunately i am not the author of the anime ' Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ'. i hope you like my story. this is my first story so wish me luck.

Introduction

lalalala...bam! Uhhh...its morning already. I roll off my bed do my morning routine, put on some skiny black jeans and a tight red off shoulder short top. I check to make sure everything is packed. You see I am currently living in India. We as in me, my mum and my dad moved here when I was 10. Now we are moving back to Japan. I am going to go to highschool with my cousin. Anyway...Japan here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for you review. I am from India, been here all my live. :)

Chapter 1(Saya's pov)

I am currently boarding the plane to Japan. Yes, you heard me right I am the only one going to Japan. My dad got a call this morning about a potential partnership and being as ambitious as he is, he decided to in India to secure it along with my mum. So now, I am going to Japan alone. It was decided that I will be staying with my mum's sister and her family. Well, I dont think I have described myself yet. I am about 5'4 , slightly tanned with violet eyes end straight black hair which falls to my mid back. I also have a fringe in which the locks of hair on either end reach my chin. I have a good figure due to all the swimming and basketball I do.

The basketball team in my school wasn't allowed to participate in tornament because we didn't have enough players. Can't say I am not going to miss them coz I am. We weren't the best of friends but we had formed an unbreakable connection throught the years. Getting up at 3 in the morning is finally taking its toll on me...blink...blink...ZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

I could fell something or someone shaking me awake. I open my eyes to have a hostess tell me that we have arrived in Japan. Finally, I am Back in Japan!

Well, sorry about the short chapter I will be sure to write a bigger one next time. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update. I have exams almost continuously till April.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chapter 2(_Yukio Kasamatsu pov)_

_I cant beleive we lost to Seirin yesterday, but I have got to admit that they have a pretty strong team this year. We will definately beat them if we face them again. I don't know what is wrong with my parents they have been really excited since this morning. Trrrrring...finally its time for practice. Once I got to the gym, the coach told us to practice. I was playing one on one with that brat Kise. Why did he have to have a fucking huge fanclub which goes kya!kya!kyyyaaaa! every time he starts playing. It seriously pisses me off. There he goes with his stupid antics, "I am going to kill him this time". Just when I was about to reach him a ball hit me square in the face. The whole gym was silent, everyone was staring at me. Kise was trying to controll his laughter. Wait till I get my hands on him."Who the hell threw the ball?" "giggle...you are still the same Yukio I know alright!" That voice...it can't be! She is in India. I turn towards the door and...who do I see? "S Sa Saya!? What are you doing here?!" "moe..your are not happy me? " "hey that is not what I meant. I am just surprised." "ohh..okay. Anyway do you mind if I stay and watch the rest of your practice?" "I dont mind. We are almost done."_

_"Aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend to us boucho?" Ofcourse Kise would be the one to ask that._

_"She is not my girlfriend you baka." "Then why does she call you by your first name alone?" "sign...she is my cousin!". "ohh...okay."_

_Practise is over. I saw Saya waiting for me outside the gym. "What are you doing here anyway?" "Well, I am going to be studing here from tomorrow." "Are aunty and uncle here too?" "No, they were supposed to come but they decided to stay back to secure a partnership." Ha...no surprise there. Its alway business for them."I assume you will be staying with us then?" "yup!" Soo...thats why they were excited. "Ne..Yukio?" "huh?" "Wanna play one on one with me? I saw a street court somewhere here." "Sure. Why not."_


End file.
